If I give you my heart will you throw it away?
by clo7615
Summary: Annabeth Chase and Thalia Grace are the two that make up the duo Overlap. Percy Jackson and Malcolm Chase Annabeth's brother make up the duo My Other Half. When it goes public that Annabeth and Malcolm are twins the two duos collaborate on a song, but something happens when the song receives good reviews they are soon booked a tour maybe Percy and Annabeth become more than friends.
1. Annabeth's worst day ever

**Hi, so this is my new story, I hope you enjoy it I'm not sure when I will get to update again with school starting up again, anyway enjoy.**

Chapter 1:

Annabeth's Pov:

Hi I'm Annabeth Chase, I'm 23 and one side of Overlap. You have probably heard of us, me and Thalia Grace the other side of Overlap in the last 3 years, have had 3 albums 3 tours and have won 3 VMA awards for our music videos. You may say 3 is our lucky number but to think about it my favourite number is actually 33.

Anyway after that slightly too long opening I should tell you my problem. Hopefully you have heard of My Other Half a duo made up of Percy Jackson and Malcolm Chase, now by now you should have noticed that me and Malcolm share the same last name yeah well it's not just a coincidence Malcolm is my slightly older twin brother I know right shocker.

So anyways apparently the press just thought it was a coincidence and because Malcolm wears contacts it makes his eyes look blue so he doesn't actually look the same as me.

But unfortunately a week after a picture of Malcolm and me in a cafe near our childhood home was taken and Malcolm earlier that week had laser eye surgery so he has the same blonde hair as me and same stormy grey eyes as me and it doesn't help that we are identical twins either.

The press went mad and a couple of weeks later both our managers thought it would be fun to let Malcolm and I to do an interview explaining the situation, if it was up to me the press would know that Malcolm is my twin, but it's not, it's up to our managers mine and Thalia's is Piper Mclean she is one of our best friends and she says that if the public know were related they could do all sorts with it and make it into a stupid misleading story. Percy and Malcolm's manager is Jason Grace which is Piper's boyfriend and Thalia's brother, and he pretty much does what he is told from Piper.

I hope that wasn't too confusing for you, anyway for the interview Piper told us to tell the story straight so they don't turn it into a mean story or something, so that's what we did and at least the public were supportive with the whole thing.

After our interview me and Malcolm met up with Thalia and Percy, now let me tell you about Percy, he is pretty much every girls dream boyfriend well except Thalia of course her dream boyfriend is Nico Di' Angelo the lead singer of heavy rock group Crash And Burn, she dragged me to a concert they weren't bad I do like rock.

Anyway back to Percy Jackson even I think he is cute but don't tell him I said that, he is just so sweet and kind, I know they say looks don't matter but his jet black hair and sea green eyes are just wow. And just to clarify I do not have a crush on him, I swear on the river Styx. Percy is in an on off relationship with Rachel Elizabeth Dare a clothes designer for celebrities, she was Mine and Thalia's but Thalia got in a fight with her and so now Piper is as well as our manager, gods that girl never stops does she.

Present day, 5th February:

Annabeth's pov:

Today is the day we go to our latest meeting with Piper, hopefully it will just be a recap of the past week, but I have a feeling it won't be.

At the meeting:

"Hi Piper, so anything important we should know." I said as I gave her a hug and gestured to me and Thalia.

"Well Annie, Thals yes actually there is." She said and I quickly cut her off,

"Pipes what have we said our names are Annabeth and Thalia, and what is it you need to tell us" I said.

"Well I don't know how you to are going to take it, especially you Thalia but trust me there will be something in it for both of you. Overlap and My Other Half have been requested by your record label people to collaborate on a song, please don't hurt me." Piper said quickly then putting her hands over herself.

I and Thalia had our death glares ready for Piper when she opened her eyes; let's just say neither of us was happy I mean I have to sing with my brother twin brother to be exact, well and of course Percy, who could forget about him.

"Wait there's more the boys were pretty much the ones who gave the label people that idea in the first place, and if you want to kill them, they are next door in room 12." Piper said slower this time.

"Thanks Pipes," I shouted as Thalia followed me out of the door.

We could hear their conversation through their door, and we decided to burst in.

"Hey when was this arrangement made?" I asked the boys with a raised eyebrow. At the same moment Thalia whispered to me 'dibs on killing Malcolm for the prank last week, you can kill Percy'

I gave a single sigh, and went over to Percy and slapped him on the shoulder not to hard but not gently either.

"Hey we did it as an early present for you, happy birthday Annabeth." I slapped his shoulder and out of the corner of my eye I saw Thalia put Malcolm in a head lock, they would make a cute couple, I thought in my head. Soon after, I said,

"My birthday's in July Seaweed Brain." He laughed and when I went to slap him again on his shoulder he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down onto his lap, I'm glad I knew Percy well or this whole situation may be even more awkward than it already is with my brother in the room only a few centimetres away from us, uggh...

Could this meeting possibly get any worse.

 **So that was the first chapter I hope you liked it.**

 **R &R thanks**

 **clo7615**


	2. Percy's best day ever

**Hi sorry about the lack of updating, I really hope that this story will be better than my previous story, anyway here is chapter 2 enjoy!**

 _Previously:_

 _"_ _My birthday's in July seaweed brain." He laughed and when I went to slap him again on his shoulder he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down onto his lap, I'm so glad I knew Percy well or this whole situation may be even more awkward than it already is with my brother in the room only a few centimetres away from us, uggh..._

 _Could this meeting get any worse?_

Annabeth's pov, continuing from last chapter:

Yes this meeting can get worse.

At first the whole situation with me on Percy's lap was just funny but then I don't know why, but I just felt calm in Percy's lap. It felt I don't know natural maybe, and as I said before I certainly don't have a crush on him.

I looked over at Malcolm and Thalia to find that Thalia was half being pinned down Malcolm and half sliding off the sofa.

As for Jason, he was hiding in a corner with Piper probably laughing at us.

I still haven't moved off Percy's lap, but to be honest he doesn't exactly look bothered.

"You look to be enjoying this seaweed brain." I finally got the guts to say.

"Oh I most certainly am I've got a very beautiful girl on my lap that just happens to be a celebrity who wouldn't be enjoying this." Percy said and I blushed, really in front of my brother, come on!

"Hey what's going on over there." Said Malcolm only a few centimetres away from us. Ok my blushing levels have honestly gone up 83%, and it doesn't help that Thalia is now sat behind Malcolm smirking and well, being inappropriate.

"Nothing its fine dude, I was just complementing your sister on her voice, that's all." Percy said as I climbed off him suddenly missing the warmth.

"Yeah whatever." I finally relaxed knowing that Malcolm didn't really think anything of it, thank the gods.

"Look I'm hungry come on lets go to the diner" Thalia said as she stood up and grabbed Percy, Malcolm and I.

"Fine I'll drive." I said as Thalia dragged us out and into the car park where my car was parked.

 _About 13 minutes later:_

We finally arrived at the diner, and Thalia and Malcolm were already fighting with each other, let's just say they have a very complicated relationship, sometimes they act like best friends other times worst enemies, and yes I know what you're thinking, that there dating and everything but don't be fooled Malcolm is engaged to someone called Lucy, and Thalia and Nico are really hitting it off. So no there is no way in Hades they like each other.

Finally we got seated in the diner and Malcolm and Thalia were starting to whisper about stuff, until finally Thalia spoke,

"I and Malcolm are taking your car Annie and we are going to visit erm, your mum yeah your mum. So when you and Percy are done here you can go back to our apartment which will be empty, or go back to the studio to work on this song, or you know go to each of your homes. To be honest I'd go with the first option if I were you Annie."

I just sat there glaring with my stormy grey eyes at Thalia, followed by a questioning look at Malcolm who had his ears covered whispering something like, 'please not the first option' to himself. Aww how sweet my brother wants to protect me.

Percy was sat next to me trying to hide a smile, although not very well so that earned him a kick under the table from me. I think that was enough to push Malcolm over the edge so he decided to walk out, with Thalia following closely behind.

As soon as they were out of the door Percy burst out into laughter, I just shook my head and hung it in shame, by now everyone in the diner was looking at us.

"Well wise girl." Percy said I just gave him a very scary glare and kicked him once again.

"Ok, ok I get it, how about we go back to the studio since we kind of are the writers, since Malcolm can't write to save his life, and to be honest Thalia is not one of the people you would expect to write love songs, so that leaves you." Percy said almost confusing my brain a little bit there was there not a simpler way he could have phrased that?

"I guess your right seaweed brain, also do you know how they got my car keys they were in my pocket." I questioned.

"Well I may or may not have taken your keys out of your pocket, but they did tell me they were going to pick up your birthday present, but then I remembered that your birthday is in July not February but I decided not to question them because I have a feeling that Thalia would punch me." Percy said quickly and quietly.

I just rolled my eyes and walked out of the diner, and of course the first person I saw was the press, who of course saw me and Percy as well, I did try to disguise myself with a hoody, but I left it in the car. The next thing that happened was a bit surprising, but Percy took his hoody off and put it around me so the press couldn't see me as much.

"Come on wise girl I know an abandoned park not too far from here." He held out his hand for me and I nervously took the 24 year olds hand still not used to this after 3 years.

As he did say, it wasn't that far it was about 15 minutes away from the diner.

There was nobody there so it was kind of a perfect little area really.

"So how do you know about this place?" I asked Percy as we sat down at the swings.

"Well when I was younger my mum used to take me here and it was just the first place that came to my mind that was close to the diner." Percy said and I shrugged into a little smile.

"You really care about your mum don't you, I remember we went to her house last year for Easter, Sally's great." I said nudging Percy with the side of my body closest to him.

"Yeah I love her more than anyone" Percy said.

"What about your girlfriend Rachel?" I asked Percy.

"I decided last night that would be the night that I finally broke up with her for good, besides I have my eye on someone else. Any advice?" He said which shocked me a bit leaving me with a million questions who is this girl? Do I know her? Is she some spoilt brat like Rachel?

"Well then I'd say follow your heart, but use your head first because sometimes your heart lies, but just don't make a fool of yourself, and make sure your mum likes her first, well and me she has to have Annabeth Chases official approval first." I said a little bit like Malcolm was when I had my first boyfriend when I was 14.

"Thanks but I really don't think she likes me back though." He said a little disappointed.

"Well then she would be crazy not to, you're a good guy Percy." I said giving him a little bit of encouragement.

"Hey we should get to the studio." He said once again holding his hand out for me, this time a bit more comfortably, I sighed and he put his arm around my shoulders and I leaned my head onto it.

"Oh do you want your hoody back?" I asked him still with my head resting on his shoulder.

"No, you keep it, it looks better on you than Me." We both laughed, and started walking to find a cab.

 _About 23 minutes later:_

"I'm tired." I complained to Percy again for the sixteenth time.

"Fine, get on my back I'll give you a piggy back, I just wish it wasn't so quiet where are all the cabs at 2 in the afternoon anyway?"

I jumped onto his back and we continued walking at least I think we did I fell asleep, oops.

 _1 hour later:_

"Wise girl were at the studio now you can wake up." I instantly jumped out of the bed, knocking me and Percy on the floor in the doing, and of course with my luck falling on top of him as well this day is one of the most embarrassing days ever, uggh.

"Sorry sorry, I always do that when I wake up, but I'm more likely to do it when people wake me up, just so you know for future reference." I said angrily climbing off him for the second time today.

"Wow who knew you were vicious when you woke up, gods if I would have known I would have wrapped myself up in bubble wrap or something."

"Sorry, so I guess you finally got us a cab." I said.

"Yeah eventually I had to literally jump out into the street to stop it and the driver must have thought I was crazy with a 23 year old woman on my back and jumping out into the middle of the road trying to hail a cab, and you probably won't believe me but that's not the craziest thing I've done." Percy said and I just looked I don't know scared? Worried? I don't know why no one got hurt or anything but why do I have a feeling there will be something else to this story.

"Whilst we were on our way here I had a lot of time to think about stuff and I finally know what I'm going to do about my girl problem." He said then I replied,

"That's great Percy just don't do anything to stupid that will scare her away or anything, because if you do I'm not cleaning up any mes-"

I was stopped when Percy's lips crashed down onto mine, at first I didn't really do anything until I realised we were falling onto the sofa, we landed with me on top of him, and in that position I had to do something, so I moved my lips in sinc with his, I don't know how long the kiss lasted, but it lasted long enough for me to know that everything is about to get a whole lot more complicated.

 **So that was chapter 2, I hope you liked it a lot happened, anyway this chapter is dedicated to my two friends Anna and Ariel.**

 **R &R thanks**

 **Clo7615**


	3. The Very Happy Ending

**Hi so this story I had planned to be a full length story but I have decided to just turn it into a three shot story, sorry if you liked the story, but I wanted to start fresh with a new story after this anyway here is the last chapter. Enjoy!**

Annabeth's pov:

 _1 year later:_

So a lot has happened in the past year I guess. First of all our collaboration song was brought out, which lead to a full album with Percy and Malcolm and then a tour but just in our country.

Life was pretty good for all of us, Thalia was in a relationship with Nico Di' Angelo, Malcolm married Lucy.

And as for me, well you're going to find out,

"Annabeth"

"What?" I screamed as I heard the familiar voice I hear every day,

"I need help."

I sighed and shrugged off the sofa where I was sat watching the news,

I trudged up the stairs and walked in my room to find a fully naked man with jet black hair and sea green eyes.

"Whoa Percy put some pants on or something nobody should have to see that."

"Well poor you because you have seen it many times before."

I groaned and muttered an ew, whilst Percy laughed at my annoyance.

He pulled me into a bone crushing hug and a very passionate kiss, which did end up with me shutting the door, but that's all I'm gonna say.

 _2 Hours Later:_

So after I helped Percy with er his problem,

We both got ready (By the way we have lived together for 9 months now, you should have seen Malcolm's face it was worse than his face when we actually started dating, then there was Thalia making some rude inappropriate jokes really did send Malcolm over the edge and he well, fainted)

We were both off to our annual meetings, Malcolm and Percy with Jason and Thalia and I with Piper. Same building, same floor, just a different room.

All four of us were still extremely close Percy well because he's my boyfriend, Thalia because she still is of course in the duo and she is still my best friend, and well I'm kinda stuck with Malcolm he is my twin even though I have hated him because he was always two minutes older than me.

The limo that was going to take us to the Office pulled up outside just as Percy put his shirt on, (Also Percy loves to walk around without a shirt on, that was something I did not agree to when I agreed to be his girlfriend and move in with him.)

We climbed into the car, to find Thalia and Malcolm and Thalia already in there arguing and bickering as they have done for a long time now.

Percy and I decided to let them argue and we just had our own little conversation, although I'm almost positive they were both listening, this is pretty much how our conversation went.

"So Annabeth did you enjoy our little 'private talk' earlier?"

I just blushed and looked away

Knowing something he didn't that you will find out later.

He just laughed and pulled me to his side.

He didn't have a clue at the time what I knew but he was in about 25 minutes going to find out.

Before Percy said anything else we finally pulled up outside the office.

We went up the lift and went our separate ways, but not before Percy kissed me much to Malcolm's disgust.

When Thalia and I walked in Piper squealed and ran over to us hearing her heals clanking on the floor.

"So anything to report, Annabeth anything new with Percy? I shivered at Piper's comment and Thalia seemed to notice.

"What is it Annie?"

"Okay I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell Percy, well not yet anyway." They both nodded and I took a deep breath.

"I think I'm pregnant."

Thalia looked gob smacked and Piper was squealing so much, I guess she was excited.

"What, how?" Thalia asked,

"Really Thalia I would have thought at 24 you know how a baby is made."

"Yes I know that I'm just I don't know shocked happy, gods my best friends having a kid

"OMG Percabeth baby!" Thalia and I just groaned then Thalia asked,

"Wait so do you not actually know if you're pregnant?" I just shook my head then I whipped my head around to see Piper looking around in her bag for something, when she found it I raised my eyebrows.

"Please don't tell me you're pregnant as well." Thalia said as she saw that Piper had fished out a pregnancy test.

"No, I'm not I had a false alarm yesterday, there's still one left I bought two Annabeth."

I gulped then Thalia hoisted me up and grabbed it and pulled me to the bathroom with was out of the room so I had to sneak past the boy's room to get there.

I got in a cubicle and Thalia kept saying encouraging things to me, as Piper also came in.

I did the thing and when I found out the result I nearly dropped the thing on the floor, I was 4 weeks pregnant.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Annabeth are you?" I heard Piper say.

"Yeah 4 weeks, you two are going to be aunts." They both hauled me to the floor, as I said,

"Hey pregnant women here be careful."

We all laughed then Thalia said,

"We're really happy Annie but you need to tell Percy, come on we'll go back to the office and form a plan, we know you're good at them." I smiled and both girls came either side of me and threw an arm around me.

I opened the office door to find all three boys sat in there with all confused looks on their faces.

"Erm what are you doing we just went to the toilet." I said trying to block the shakiness out of my voice but they could all see through me, and they could see the stick I was hiding behind by back.

Percy stood up and reached for both of my hands, I looked to the girls for support but they looked away, I sighed knowing this was one battle I was not gonna win. Luckily he only got one of my hands.

"Annabeth look what are you hiding." I tried to look past him, as I felt was seemed like a box wrapped in material in the one hand I was holding.

I looked down as he released the hand holding mine, he opened the box,

I blinked a few times before registering what was going on, in that time he had got down on one knee; it was anything but traditional really the way he did it.

"Marry me?"

A smile escaped my mouth as I nodded.

Percy slip the ring on my finger and then said,

"You saw what I was hiding, now what about you."

The arm that stayed behind my back for the whole time finally moved forward, I didn't want to explain as I was possibly the happiest person on the planet right now.

"Here." I gave him he test, as soon as he saw it his eyes widened, and pulled me into a hug, tears escaped my eyes as both of us started laughing.

Something then suddenly hit me.

"I'm engaged, aren't I?

Everyone in the room started laughing except Malcolm.

I walked over to him as he smirked a little then pulled me into a very tight hug.

"I don't believe it my little sis has a person growing inside her, and she's engaged to someone who you didn't even like just over a year ago." I laughed and nudged him.

"What you didn't like me I thought you were just pretending."Piper, Thalia and Jason all hit him which made me laugh even more.

All six of us piled into a hug as I couldn't believe my life I was going to be a wife and a mum.

My life is so fortunate, all because of that stupid day over a year ago; let's hope the press have something nice to say about this story not something like 'Knocked Up Chase' like they did with Percy's ex Rachel.

Anyways that's me perhaps next year will be just as good...

 _1 Year Later:_

As I carefully carried my 3 month old baby boy Noah across to his cot I heard something,

"Annabeth I need help."

I sighed and went into our bedroom

I walked in to find Percy naked,

"What do you need help with?" Now being married to Percy I have learnt not to question what he does about his clothes, I have gotten used to him being naked and shirtless all the time.

"How about we recreate that day where we made Noah?"

I shook my head and said,

"Percy you do realise I was already pregnant 4 weeks earlier than that."

"What but you found out that day, so you must have just got pregnant right?"

"No Percy, normally you don't find out you're pregnant until a few weeks after, gods what did they teach you in school."

"Well obviously not that" He said,

"Wait so does that mean that the day of the meeting when I proposed wasn't the day you became pregnant?"

I shook my head.

"So when did you get pregnant?"

"I'm not too sure but I think it was the night of Malcolm's birthday, but don't tell him that he will kill me."

He laughed and then pulled me onto the bed, a and let's just say that, that was the actual night I got pregnant again, and 9 months after Malcolm was fuming, he and Percy even got into a fist fight because he supposedly kept getting his little sis pregnant which was only twice, but I still loved them both at the end of it anyways even if one of them was as dumb as a fish.

 _The End_

 **So that was the end I guess, I didn't enjoy writing that's story too much as of why I put it on hold, I'm just glad I finished it because I have having unfinished stories, anyway let me know what you think, any questions regarding the story I will be happy to answer, I'm not too sure when I' am going to create a new d=story hopefully in a few weeks maybe when I break up for half term in 2 weeks, I'll see you then. Hope you enjoyed this three-shot. Bye for now,**

 **Review Thanks! :)**

 **Clo7615**


End file.
